1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rudder assembly, and more particularly to rudder assembly for an inflating boat and that can be conveniently detached from the inflating boat while the inflating boat is at an inflated condition.
2. Description of Related Art
An inflating boat is widely used in water activities, such as patrolling, lifesaving or fishing and is easily stored and carried after the boat is flatted. Additionally, an inflating boat has a rudder mounted on a bottom of the boat to control the travel direction of the boat. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional rudder comprises a securing base 40 and a rudder board 50. The securing base 40 is mounted securely on the bottom of the boat and has two base hooks 41 formed in the securing base 40. The rudder board 50 has two rudder hooks 51 formed on the rudder board 50 and engaging respectively the base hooks 41 in the securing base 40. With the engagements between the hooks 41,51, the rudder board 50 is mounted securely on the securing base 10. After the boat is flatted, the rudder board 50 can be detached from the securing base 40 to reduce the space for storing or carrying the flatted boat.
However, to disengage the hooks 41,51 on the securing base 40 and rudder board 50 from each other, to twist and deform of the securing base 41 is necessary but the securing base 40 is not easily or even cannot be deformed while the boat is at an inflated condition. Therefore, to detach the rudder board 50 from the securing base 40, the boat has to be inflated firstly, but this causes inconvenience.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a rudder assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.